spiderridersfandomcom-20200213-history
Hero Act
Hero Act is the twentieth episode of Spider Riders. It first aired in Canada on September 03, 2006 on Teletoon. Content Summary Hunter and Corona attempt to help a theater owner who is losing business because his play about the legendary hero, Quake, isn't interesting enough. So they end up recruiting the other Spider Riders to act in the play. Plot Corona and Hunter watch as a theatrical troupe puts on a play of the legendary hero, Quake called Quake, Arachna Warrior for Goodness. Afterwards, they witness the members of the troupe badgering their employer that their wages aren’t enough, and that the audience isn’t interested in the legend they portray. After seeing this, the owner of the troupe tells Hunter and Corona that he just wishes the audience were excited about Quake, who was known to be a warrior who fought for Arachna, but refused to kill his enemies, instead taking away the evil in there hearts. And telling them to live better lives, without war. Hunter, wanting to help the theater owner, tries to volunteer the rest of the Spider Riders to take part in the play, but no one seems to want to help, except Magma, who revers Quake as his hero. Magma wants to play the hero, Quake, but the costume seems to fit someone of Hunter's size better, so Hunter is given the part. Meanwhile Grasshop and his some of his troops, sneak into the city of Arachna and come upon the theatre. Grasshop believes that the Spider Riders will be watching the play, not in it. The others eventually agree to act in the play, even Shadow. Sparkle hands out the flyers, and because the Riders are putting on the play, the theatre is packed with an attentive audience. Hunter’s horrible acting causes concern. While Lumen dropping a box of confetti on Hunter’s head and trying to charm a small girl in the crowd doesn't help the situation. Though Corona’s slightly overdramatized lines impress the crowd and gets them applauding. When the battle scene begins, Hunter as "Quake" takes on the Invectid leader, who so happens to be played by Igneous. The pair fight heatedly because Igneous is jealous that he got stuck playing an Invectid instead of Quake. The action in the play leaves the audience in awe. Then, unexpectedly, Grasshop drops in and is surprised to see the Riders "dressed up for battle". After receiving some harsh comments about his "costume" from the audience, the Riders decide to fight the Invectid commander and his troops. The stage gets damaged during the battle, getting the crowd cheering and applauding. When it comes time for Hunter to slay Grasshop, he trips and the hit misses. Picking up his weapon, Hunter looks out into the faces of the crowd, who wait with bated breath to see what "Quake" will do next. Thinking about what the owner of the play said about Quake believing in non-violence, Hunter tells Grasshop "I killed only your evil spirit and not your body. Now go and live a good life." The play ends and a confused Grasshop escapes. After the play, the original troupe bands together again, inspired by the Spider Riders performance. Igneous and Hunter openly wonder about how Quake was able to defeat the his enemies without killing them, and they both state that they’d have loved to meet Quake and ask him. Trivia In the episode * Battle Spider Dagger is first mentioned in this episode (though his name is never spoken). He would not be spoken of again until Faces of Fear. Background * The full name of the play is "Quake, Arachna Warrior for Goodness" English dub changes Characters *Hunter Steele *Corona *Igneous *Magma *Prince Lumen of Arachna *Princess Sparkle of Arachna *Battle Spider Shadow *Battle Spider Venus *Battle Spider Flame *Battle Spider Hotarla *Grasshop Quotes *"So did all your actors quit?" "They sure did the ungrateful wrenches. And to think, when I discovered them, they were playing fruits and vegetables in the show about nutrition." :— Hunter and the theater owner. *"I can't believe a real Battle Spider is going to appear in my show. Can I pay him in flies?" "I have never been more embarrassed in my life! Thanks Hunter!" :— Shadow gets shanghaied into helping with the play. *"I call the storm!" "Hurry Lumen, the hero Quake is calling the storm!" "I can't get it open! The lid is to tight! Agh!" "*crash* Ow!" "Uh Oh" "Umm, I guess that's good enough. We'll be partners!" "Uhh, right! Okay!" :— Lumen's failure with the special effects forces Shadow and Hunter to rely in improve. *"You don't understand! I have no choice! Mantid rules with an iron fist and I have to follow his orders or he'll punish me! I'm just an honest bug trying to make a living and raise my family of 600 hatch-lings! "- Grasshop pleads for his life, and again stretches the truth. *"And Grasshop is not lame. It's you humans who are lame! ...I don't even know what lame is..."- Grasshop, upon escaping the theater. Gallery Opening Episode Ending Preview Videos Opening Episode Ending Preview Links References External Links Category:Episodes